Normal British People
Normal British People is a Brandon Rogers skit, uploaded on May 30th, 2016. The video follows a "Normal British family." Plot The video introduces Lord Mingeworthy (Brandon himself) and Lady Mingeworthy, a couple who's been British for about 7 years. A before (American) & after (British) comparison of the 2 is shown on screen. In their kitchen, Lady M. asks if Lord M. is in the study. He is, having his foreskin reattached by their servant Shitlingthorpe. Reflecting on their experiences in America, the couple are filmed walking their dog and greeting neighbors. They find a grill which they only find useful for tea time, where the couple use it as a table for their tea in their backyard, & bath time, where Lord M. is seen in using it as a toilet in the bathroom. Lord Mingeworthy tells the viewer of how horny Lady Mingeworthy is. The video cuts to a scene of the couple in bed, with Lord M. shoving chess pieces into her ass. She wants more, but Lord M. isn't sure he can fit anymore in. They pop out & call it checkmate. Shitlingthorpe is explicitly introduced. As the couple returns home, he takes Lady M.'s coat, shoes, and farts. She weeps as Lord M. calls her very brave. Shitling finds one chess piece from earlier they missed in Lady M.'s ass, and Lord M. puts it in his mouth. Shitlingthorpe is shown carrying the couple to the living room, crying for Lady M. when she's upset, and having sex with their dog. Lord M uses a spray bottle on Shitling. Their servant is also seen regurgitating food from Lord M. for Cockwaddle, their disabled, wheelchair bound adoptive son. The son asks for more, but isn't allowed to until he walks. Lord M. mentions their second American adoptive son James, who comes downstairs to tell them he's trying to watch America's got talent. Lord M. says Britain has talent also. At the kitchen table, the asks for pizza. Lady M. tells him that's not British & he says they're not actually British. Lord M. hands him a TV-based punishment & he leaves in a fit. As he leaves, Shitlingthorpe is seen humping Cockwaddle across the table. Lady M. leaves while Lord M. sprays him again. Lord M. has both sons bathe together, as all British children do. James says Cockwaddle's feet are touching his. Lord M. asks if it's true to which Cockwaddle denies. While grabbing his head, he says sometimes he can't tell if he's a fruit or a vegetable. Shitling Thorpe cries for him while Lady M. says she isn't buying it. While the family is outside, Cockwaddle tries rolling away while they're occupied with a cat picture on their phone. The couple orders Shitlingthorpe to retrieve him & Lord M. slaps him. They're later seen carrying home three boxes of pizza. Lord M. tells the viewer how he didn't feel alive until he was British. At the end of this sentence, his fake teeth pop out. The cameraman (Gabriel Gonzalez) & couple laugh while readying for a second shot. Trivia * James and Cockwaddle are portrayed by Davis Benz and David Burton-Espinoza, who acted as Kevin and Diesel from Angry Office, A Day at the Park & (briefly) Sam's Not Having It. * The final scene was a failed take, as Brandon said he didn't spit out his fake teeth on purpose, but it enforces that the Mingeworthy couple are pretending to be British. Category:Videos